truth or dare
by Always epic
Summary: You yes you can ask a truth or dare eny character you want all you need to do is leave a review asking or daring anyone I will try to update ASAP (rated teen because I have no idea what people are going to ask or dare ) and also there is all characters
1. First two

So this is my first wbb thing or story what ever you want to call it but I want you to put a review saying truth or dare or both asking or daring eny one you want I will update When I get things to write about and I also seen this whole truth or dare thing on something else but why ways I'll try to answer or write all the reviews so get reviewing!


	2. T or ds

Ok so I finally got home and then I look on my story and think there's going to be nothing there I might as well just watch some Vannosgaming but then I see 3 only 3 reviews but I still had a freak out and now here it is truths and dares PS I love the dare .

Dare : I dare panda to delete all his account's on all social media. Panda"Why, why is it always me!

,uuhh!, all my 8 followers ont twitie™ and my 12 subscribers on Everyone's tube™ , why did I sign up for this!... Wait I didn't that stupid athour guy just did it, CURCE YOU ATHOUR GUY!, GRIZZ IM TAKING YOUR PHONE!" He yelled louder then johnsepiyeye on Everyone's tube (ha-ha always epic your saying johnsepiyeye in sted of jacksepticeye HAHAHA!) Ok truth from: Nadaazhr: Grizz has ice bear ever cryed? Grizz"yup he did that one time... When he lost his axe." "Ice bear did not cry he just...um... Had something in his eyes.." Ice bear lied.

OK here's a lot from: BlueAardManDreamWorksfan123: I dare grizzly and Ice bear to have a epic deth battle. Winner gets 10 medals made from stamps. Truth to Grizzly: do you think Panda is feminine? ( Hold on I have to search up what that means...) If so, do you have any feelings for Panda? Truth to Ice bear: what caused you to start speaking in a first person? (First of all I'm not a walking, talking wikipedia how the hell am I supposed to know that? And second of all its the 3rd person. Firstly the deth battle "Ice bear wants to know if axes are allowed in this?" Ice bear questioned "Of course not!... I think" Grizz told ice bear then panda walked in with a bag of popcorn "So are we ready to rumble!?" Panda said like a wwe announcer "no just play the John cina music then we will" Grizz joked then Panda pressed a button on his phone then All they could hear was the John cina theam (15 minutes later... I still couldn't think of a epic fight so just go on YouTube and watch mortal combat with bear mods... Please.) OK next one the one I had to search up what it means ok "I don't know if Panda has a body like a woman actually yes I do think he's looks feminine and I guess I have feelings for Panda" Grizz tells the reader and the last one "Ice bear dose not remember what caused Ice bear to talk like this." Ice bear said looking into the sky.


	3. a story of its own

OK first I have been getting a lot of emails from you guys and its awesome how many of you a are participating in this. One more thing thank you (Guest)Awesam132 for the suggestion of separating the truths and dares from each other.

Dares.

(Guest)Awesam132: Grizzly-Dare-EAT 100 HOTDOGS (don't worry they are free) , "So I have to eat 100 hotdogs?, Ppfftt that's not a challenge I'll time myself for 1 minute, now that s a dare!" Gross said with a face that looked like you were joking "Your not actually doing this Grizz?" Panda protested "Yup I mean I did it before when I tried to hibernate, remember" Grizz said positively "Okay whatever you say, Ice bear bring the hotdogs out!" Panda called out to Ice bear then when ice bear got to Grizz, Grizz started to chow down 45 second later 15, 14, 13... Grizz was at 89 he had to eat 11 more he ate 2 more then six more 6 seconds left he ate 2 more he ate 99/2 and 2 more seconds " your gonna lose Grizz!" Panda said with amusement Grizz then ate the last half just in time every one was in shock and what felt like 1 hour it was silent but it was really 3 seconds of silence before Grizz yelled "Ha, in your faces I told you I would do it but you didn't believe me, sell who's laphing now!" But then Grizz ran to the bathroom ( washroom, stall whatever its called where you live) and barfed.

Before the next one I want to tell you I actually did this in real life and got kicked out of Walmart for 2 months lol

(Guest)Awesam132: Panda-dare-Run around the grocery store screaming "PURPLE RAGING ALIENS ARE COMING ON PONIES WITH DUCK LIPS!"

Please re-read the dare X20 before this next part...!"Sir" a grocery store clerk said "Yes" panda said quckly " why are you sscreaming what your screaming? " the clerk asked " wellyouseetharesthistruthordarestoryontheinternetdareingmetoscreampurpleragingaliensarecomingonponieswithducklipssoimdoingthatwhatareyougoingtodotome!?" Panda said like he was the fastest talker in the world " well were going to have to kick you out for a while and give up the whole dare thing because I know its fake, so please leave the premises now" the clerk toled panda "okay" panda replied.

Nadaazhr: Panda...dare, no phone for 12 hours.

" Uuuhhh, fine here!" Panda mumbled giving his phone to Grizz...later it was dark and panda was awake... And had a plan he got up out of his bed and sneeked over to Grizzs door he opened the door and seen a case that said NO TOUCHING in big bold letters "dang it" panda wisper yelled he then tip toed to the kitchen and opened the fridge and seen ice bear sleeping by his axe then panda grabed a baggie by a vary small heater in the fridge and closed the fridge door and opened up the baggie and left to his room, panda didn't think that the writer of the story wouldn't know about this but he did, but around 4 in the morning a alarm that panda muted went of this alarm was to wake up Ice bear and once they got up and went to the kitchen Ice bear wasn't up " Pan-pan, do you have anything thing to do with this? " Grizz questioned " uh... Um n-no I didn't do a-anything at all!" Panda said suspiciously and also sweating while he lied "Okay!" Grizz joyfully said he then opened up the fridge door and tripped over and fell on ice bear "huh" Grizz mumbled when he took off a plastic baggie that said ICE BEARS PHONE "Paaannndddaa!" Grizz yelled

-TO BE CONTINUED...-

OK I jus t did 3 because I didn't think I was going to write that much on the last one, the last one was a story of its own and ice bear didn't talk because I was going to have a dare for ice bear saying to talk in a first person for one chapter eny way I will be doing a lot more soon promise


End file.
